Oneshot: Damned for Eternity
by KarenaWilliams
Summary: It might be illegal, hell, he might be damned for eternity because of it, but he just doesn’t care anymore…[Dedicated to Crimson Kaoru]


**Author:** KarenaWilliams

**Beta:** Crimson Kaoru

**Created:** Eh…can't remember anymore. A few days ago. XD

**Fandom:** Fatal Frame I

**Pairing:** Miku/Mafuyu

**Warning(s):** Incest, with a capital "I". You have been warned.

**Summary: **It might be illegal, hell, he might be damned for eternity because of it, but he just doesn't care anymore…**Dedicated to Crimson Kaoru**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fatal Frame, Tecmo does as far as my understanding goes. I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this piece of fan fiction. I do not own anything in this except the story/plot itself. If you would like to sue, go ahead. You won't get anything out of it. .

**Dedication: Yes, I know, Kiwi-chan. You don't like the pairing. But I was not kidding when I said I'd dedicate this to you. :P So…well, yeah. XD**

** Damned for Eternity **

_"Everyone has guilty pleasures…right?" _

Her hair was shining slightly in what little light there was in the room, a dark coppery color when the illumination hit it just right. Her skin was pale, her body childlike almost in the way it was small, petite. Her face was tipped downwards, as she calmly, peacefully read a book that was in her hands. She flipped a page, a small smile glimmering on the edges of her lips. Her outfit was plain: white button up shirt, dark black camisole beneath that, dark black skirt, black boots, and a reddish scarf like thing tied around her neck. Suddenly her eyes came up and to the side, spotting her brother standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

He had been there for several moments now, just watching his younger sister. "Mafuyu?" she breathed, blinking slightly at him and cocking her head to the side. It had been almost three months since they had both escaped Himuro Mansion, together. Miku was so happy now, to be with her brother and not have to worry about being alone anymore. She loved him, more than anything else in this world. It was…weird sometimes, though, when she would see him looking at her and her stomach would do these weird flips.

Mafuyu smiled softly, taking a step farther into the room and seating himself at her desk; the one by her window, which was opened, allowing the wind from outside to flow in. His dark hair was tousled by the breeze, and his black eyes stared at his sister with that soft smile still on his lips. He was wearing his normal coal-coloredpants, a black shirt, and a white jacket over that, with his tenebrous chokeraround his neck. His hair framed his heart shaped face.

"Miku," he said to her, smiling wider at her. Miku sat up straighter, wondering what was going on. Had something happened, did they need to go somewhere because of something? "You know how you've been interested in…photography lately?"

"Yes," Miku said softly, pushing herself until she was seated on the side of her bed, so that her legs could reach the floor and swing back and forth as she awaited what her brother was getting at. You would think, with her adventures with the ghosts and cameras, she would be leeryof photography but… she wasn't. She figured it was a good profession to get into, in order to possibly stay close to someone who worked on nonfiction works of art…

Miku smiled again, waiting for her brother to get to what he had originally come in here to do. "I was wondering if you wanted to go take some pictures today, at this library I have to go and do research at," he said and Miku, suddenly realizing that he was inviting her to go with him, beamed. He had never invited her before, since he figured that she shouldn't be going with him to one of his jobs. But now he was inviting her and Miku couldn't turn him down. She nodded her head, excited, and jumped to her feet.

"When are we going?" she questioned, moving towards her closet and getting her jacket out, preparing it for whenever they would leave. Mafuyu also got to his feet, walking over towards his sister and smiling down at her excited face. It shone with that excitement, bringing a pale pink flush to her cheeks. Her auburn hair just barely tickled his chin, from how short she was when compared to her brother. He might be small compared to other males but he was not small when compared to Miku. She was the petite one of the family and had always been so.

Mafuyu reached a hand down, placing it on top of her hair and feeling a shock travel through his skin. He took his hand away, as he glanced down into Miku's eyes. She had a weird look on her face as she blinked up at him, and he took a step back. He shouldn't go there. She was his sister; he shouldn't be feeling these things.

But he was. There was no way around the fact that he was starting to fall in love, _with his sister_. That was taboo, he shouldn't be doing it, but, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to help himself. He took yet another step back, to keep himself away from the temptation, and then smiled at his sister once more. He watched as her face cleared up again, as her smile came back to those pale red lips, and she slipped herself into her jacket.

"Let's go," Mafuyu said, turning towards her door and exiting the room. He raced down the stairs, hearing his sister's delighted laughter come from behind him as she tried to race him. She lost, of course, since her leg span was shorter than his. They reached the door about the same time, though, since Mafuyu had checked his pace. He smiled again at her, appearing distracted, and Miku frowned. What was wrong?

To tell the truth, Mafuyu was thinking about the light pink flush to her cheeks from the race down the stairs and how cute it made her look. Well, how _cuter_, that is. She was already cute; Mafuyu had to admit that, even if he didn't want to get too close to his sister in fear of doing something forbidden. His hand reached out, against his own will, wrapping itself around Miku's shoulders as they set off.

Mafuyu didn't make enough to buy a car, so they had to walk to their destination. It was raining out, too, and Mafuyu had forgotten to grab an umbrella. Miku had, luckily, and she opened it and put it above their heads, smiling at her older brother. They had to push themselves closer together, so that they were pressed almost intimately together, in Mafuyu's opinion. They walked along in silence, Miku's hips sometimes brushing against Mafuyu's legs and making him have to suppress a shiver. This was getting bad. He could barely even control his mind anymore. Once that went…

Miku stopped, her arm coming out and placing itself on Mafuyu's own. He was off in his own world so, because of that, he didn't see that they had stopped because of the traffic. Mafuyu blinked, glancing down at his sister and looking confused. She just smiled up at him before turning back to watching the cars, waiting for the moment when they could cross the street. Mafuyu went back to paying attention to the things around him, scared that if he thought about his pretty sister much longer…

He didn't dare think about what would happen if he lost his control or something. His sister might be scarred for life because of it. She tugged on his arm, beginning to walk across the street with him. He noticed then that her eyes were glancing up at him, wondering what was wrong. He smiled down at her, to make her understand that nothing was wrong, but she continued to stare for several more moments. That was when Mafuyu heard it.

Blaring horns. He glanced to the side, noticing that a car was speeding through the red light. Miku, unfortunately, was right in its path. She was a little ahead of her brother, tugging him along, and right when she turned her eyes away from him to see what was happening, the car sped ever closer. She blinked, still confused due to lack of time to process what was going on, and took a step forward, trying to get out of the way.

That was when Mafuyu threw himselfat his sister and took her down onto the cold, hard ground. But, he reasoned with himself, it was out of the path of the crazy driver of that damn car. The car sped right past them, a few inches away, and the wind made Miku's clothes go crazy. She squeaked and reached down, going to clutch her skirt and keep it down, but Mafuyu was pressed too tightly against her. So he reached down, placing his cool hands against the bottom of her skirt and holding it down for her.

She blinked, staring up at her brother, and then blushed because of how they were positioned. Her chest was pressed snuggly against his own, his forehead brushing against her own. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and it took all of Mafuyu's control not to kiss his sister. She was so cute when she was confused, when she was embarrassed. He leaned in closer, tempted to kiss her, and she blinked up at him. When his lips barely brushed over hers, her eyes slid closed, as she waited for what he would do.

"Hey! You two better get up and move!!" Someone yelled and they jerked, glancing around and realizing they were still in the middle of the street. The light was about to turn, it was obvious, and they were yet again in the direct path of any oncoming traffic. Mafuyu sighed, getting to his feet and holding his hand down for his sister to grasp. She did so, after a moment to blink and try to settle her brain to what had happened now, and then allowed the taller male to heft her to her feet. They walked quickly to the other sidewalk and began walking again. That was when Miku realized something.

"Oh no! My umbrella!" She whirled around,hair splattering against her face because of how sodden it was. Her eyes roamed the street where they had just exited, trying to find it, but it had blown out of sight all ready. "Oh no, you gave me that last year and I hadn't meant to lose it!"

"…It's okay, Miku. I'll buy you a new one," Mafuyu said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned her body, so she could glance up at her brother, and he was trapped in her light brown eyes. She blinked up at him, as he took a step closer. It was like that story with Adam and Eve. They had, obviously, been brother and sister and Adam had been banned from eating the apple. But, when Eve offered it to him, he had taken it and taken a bite. He had also gotten together with Eve, hadn't he? He had created the human race, after all.

Mafuyu reached his hand out, cupping the side of Miku's face and bringing her closer to him. Her breathing was light, as if she was nervous, and she watched him as he leaned down a little. It only took a little bit of space in order to bring their lips together. Miku wasn't sure what had brought this on but, honestly, she didn't care either. She loved her brother more than anything else in the world and had hoped that he would return her feelings.

She knew it was wrong, she knew that she shouldn't love her brother and want to be intimate with him, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Everyone has guilty pleasures… right? She had figured so and, in all honesty, hers was Mafuyu.It was obvious now and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to just push herself away from him.

Her lips were soft against his own and tasted faintly of kiwis.Mafuyu made a soft sound and brought her even closer, wrapping his spare arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. No one even bothered to stop and try to find out why they were kissing in the streets. They didn't know that they were both brother and sister, they didn't care what they were doing as long as they didn't get in the way. Miku opened her mouth slightly, giving Mafuyu the perfect opportunity to dip his tongue inside and get a stronger taste of her.

She made a soft mewling noise, breaking through the haze of some weird emotion that had settled over Mafuyu's mind and making him slowly break away. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing coming in ragged gasps. Mafuyu leaned his forehead against her own, trying to catch his breathing. The truth was obvious: Miku wasn't damned—he was. It was he who had tasted the forbidden fruit, not Miku. She hadn't initiated anything.

Her eyes slowly came open, staring up at her brother's closed ones and wondering what was wrong now. He looked so…worried. Maybe he was worried that she didn't like him that way…? He didn't have to worry about that. Her hands came up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close again in a gentle hug. Mafuyu's eyes fluttered open, as he stared down at the top of his sister's head. She was pressed against him again, making something in Mafuyu's body stir. He sighed, forcing it back and taking a step back as well.

"Come on, Miku. We have to get to that library," he told her, holding her hand and guiding her back towards their destination. Miku was too lost in her own thoughts to question him, off in her own little world, with a soft smile on her face. He had kissed her. And he hadn't really fought her when she hugged him. That meant he returned her feelings…

"Is this it?" she asked softly, as soon as they were standing in front of the library he had lead her to.

"Yeah," he replied, glancing up at it and screwing his eyes up in concentration. He wondered what he could have his sister do now. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. He had just wanted her to come with him, so that he could calm himself into knowing she was okay. It was hard to leave her alone anywhere, not after the events in Himuro Mansion and how she had almost died. He felt guilty for that, since it was obviously his fault that she had followed. He sighed and glanced down at her, wondering what she was thinking, and noticed that her eyebrows were furrowed. "Miku…?" 

It took a moment before that one word brought Miku back, her eyes going up to meet the identical ones above her. "Yeah?" She whispered softly, still looking sidetracked. Mafuyu reached up, pushing a strand of wet copper-colored hair away from her face. The color was so vivid and real that, in some part of Mafuyu's mind, he expected it to start bleeding its colors because of all of the rain/wetness.

"You okay?" Mafuyu asked her, looking worried. She stared up at him for a moment, eyes curiously blank, before she forced a smile to her lips and nodded. She had been thinking…what if he didn't like her the way she hoped? What if, what he had done back there, was an accident because…

He could never really have a girlfriend or anything, not when he had to take care of his little sister so much, after their parents had died. She wondered if he hated her for that. She didn't want him to hate her, not for anything, but it might be inevitable that he started to. She had needed him more than Kirieand had forced him (not intentionally) to come with her, to take care of her. She hadn't meant to do anything that he might hate her for…

"Come on," Mafuyu murmured softly, tugging on her hand and leading her forward. She didn't, honestly, have anything to do in the library. He had just thought she might like to get out of that house. Miku followed along like an obedient little puppy, not making one sound of protest. Mafuyu squirmed inside, wondering why she was acting so docile. She usually at least tried to talk to him about _something_ but…not today. She wasn't talking about anything today. He wondered why…

It was about three hours in the library before he was ready to go home. Miku had spent the entire time reading a book about some romance type thing, something Mafuyu didn't really care for nor pay attention to. He glanced down at his sister's bent head, as she read silently, and wondered if he should disturb her. He reseated himself, not feeling up to jerking her out of her pleasant reading at the moment. After a few seconds of watching her, her head turned, blinking at him as if she had just come out of a daze or maybe a dream.

"Are you ready?" she asked, closing her book and setting it down in front of her. He nodded and smiled.

"Only if you are, though," he replied and she smiled, nodding, while she got to her feet. She grabbed said book, going towards the desk where the receptionist was placed. She set the book on the table, waiting for the woman to check it out for her. The woman did so slowly, since she seemed to be too busy talking on the phone than doing her job. Mafuyu crossed his arms tightly over his chest and walked over to stand behind his little sister.

She was trying to be patient, he could tell by the small frown on her face, but it was wearing off fast as the receptionist continued to ignore her. She tapped her fingers impatiently against the desk and, just from the look in her eyes, Mafuyu could tell she was trying to figure out a polite way to make the woman check her book out for her. Mafuyu smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, patting her lightly in comfort. She seemed to ease up immediately, glancing up into her brother's eyes and smiling softly.

Mafuyu felt his heart squeeze. He had gone too deep. This was his sister, this was someone he wasn't supposed to touch, at all. But he wanted to. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to be with her the way Kirie had wanted to be with her unnamed lover. He wondered…why, all of a sudden—

No, this wasn't all of a sudden. This had been slowly coming upon him, for the past two years already. Ever since she turned fifteen and started to become a woman. She had always been cute, in that childish sort of way, but when she turned fifteen she had changed. Her body began to slim down, become more pronounced in the feminine ways. Her face had only seemed to sweeten and her body became almost doll likein how small and slender it was, when compared to a man's. Her skin had come into its pale glory, porcelain looking in Mafuyu's opinion. To the normal eye, her brown orbs hadn't changed but, in Mafuyu's view, they had. They made her stand out more, how they glowed in the light and how they seemed to sparkle even in the darkness.

And it had only gotten worse over the past two years. Boys had started calling for her, asking her out, and she had tried many times to find polite ways to turn them down. She had claimed she wasn't interested in the opposite sex. They were close, she told Mafuyu almost everything, and she explained how she didn't want to go out with anyone right now. She just wasn't interested in that, not when she could just focus on her studies. So Mafuyu began to answer the phone, telling the boys that rang up that Miku was too busy studying to do anything else. The boys sounded angry, like the brother was lying, but Mafuyu just calmly asked them not to call back anymore.

It didn't help one bit. They'd just start asking her out in person. Sometimes they had the gall to walk up and ask her out when Mafuyu was there, even though they had no way of knowing whether he was her boyfriend or brother. They would just pass their eyes over him, ignoring him, and go straight towards his little sister.

She wasn't a baby anymore though, his mind whispered to him. She's a young woman now and going to be eighteen in a month. She leaned backwards, more into her brother, as she waited for the woman to do her job. Mafuyu, finally getting angry that someone was ignoring his sister, leaned forward and spoke, "Could you please check this book out instead of talking on the phone? Thank you."

The woman jerked, turning to stare at him in fury. She whispered that she had to go into the phone before hanging up, turning and quickly doing what she had been hired to do. "Here's your book," she said, almost throwing it at Miku. Miku had to move fast to catch it, nearly losing it anyways. She sneered at them both before turning away again, flicking her hair over her shoulder and picking up the phone again. Mafuyu didn't know he could ever get this angry. He was half tempted to tell this woman what was what, to tell her not to treat his sister this way, but Miku's hand on his arm stopped him and calmed him a little. She smiled up at him and made a gesture for them both to leave. He nodded, following her out of the library.

The walk home was serene, since it was starting to turn nighttime and very few people were out on the streets. Miku was walking a few inches away from her brother, enough so that only every once in awhile did her body brush up against his own. She had a peaceful smile on her face, as she went along, and Mafuyu watched her from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't trust these streets, not when it got dark. They were only a block away from their house when someone spoke up. It was a male from a group of ragged looking men, smirking at Miku and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey, honey, wanna come play with our group?" he called at her and Miku flinched like she had been physically struck. She recoiled into her brother, so that he could wrap his arms around her, and he gave the men a heated look. It plainly told them to stay away from her or he'll make them. The men just laughed at him. "Oh whatyou gonna do, pansy man?"

Mafuyu was about to go after the man—peaceful nature of his be damned—but Miku held him back, shaking her head her head slightly. Mafuyu stared at her, finally releasing the angry breath he had been holding. He nodded his head, following his sister as she lead him back towards their house. The men guffawed from behind them, making Mafuyu walk tensely, half expecting them to follow and try to take Miku by force. His arms were placed securely around his younger sister, protecting her from the world and holding her snuggly against his side.

She smiled slightly in content, as they walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. She entered first, since Mafuyu refused to leave her out in the streets alone, even for one split second. Miku seated herself on the couch in the living room, watching as Mafuyu gently hung up his jacket. She watched as he continued to stand with his back towards her, as he tried to regain his self control. He couldn't do anything to his sister, she might…

He turned, noticing that she was watching him with a curious look. She was wondering if he was going to let that kiss happen again, probably. He walked forward, so he could sit on the couch beside her, and placed his hands over her own, the ones that she had placed in her lap. "Miku…" he began, wondering where to start with what he wanted to say. She just smiled at him calmly, awaiting the words to come. "About today, in the streets…"

"You're sorry?" she whispered, cutting him off. He jerked in surprise, glancing up into her soft chestnut colored eyes. He stayed staring at her like that for a long while, just feeling her warmth through their connected hands and her love through her eyes. He knew that she loved him the way he loved her but…it wasn't supposed to be this way. It was taboo to do this, to be together the way they both so desired. But he was sure this wouldn't last long. Either he'd snap…or she would. Either way, the other wouldn't refuse when the one who snapped made advances, he could tell.

Miku watched as Mafuyu raged within himself. He had to make a decision. He could either have his sister, keep her forever the way he wanted, or he could let her go. She'd eventually get married to someone she didn't love, have a life she hadn't wanted, and possibly have kids that she didn't fully love, because of who their father would be. She watched him but she didn't try to influence him. He had to make this choice on his own; she couldn't make it for him. She had all ready made her own. Whatever he wanted, she'd go with.

Mafuyu sighed. It would pain him, if she went off and forced herself to marry another, even though she loved her brother the way she did. It would hurt him every day of his life if she was with another. He couldn't go through that pain, not after all the pain they had went through in Himuro Mansion. Mafuyu pushed himself forward slowly, leaning his face down until their breaths mingled together, until he could lean his forehead against her own.

"…I love you…but I'm not supposed to, Miku," he whispered and she nodded her head, eyes alight with joy. "We're not supposed to want each other like this, we're not supposed to love each other _this way_. But…I don't really…care," he leaned forward until his lips could meet her own. He honestly didn't care. It wasn't anyone else's business if they were together and, honestly, the only thing that could tear them apart was if Miku said she didn't want it anymore. They could move, they could move far away where no one could possibly know they were related. Mafuyu smiled. That would be great, his mind told him and he whole-heartedly agreed with it for once.

The kiss he gave Miku was soft and sweet; she returned it almost instantly. She melded her lips to his, loving the tingles she got throughout her body whenever their skin touched, whenever she pushed herself against him. Mafuyu wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pushing his lips harder against hers. He took it up one more level, enjoying the sparks that traveled through his veins when he felt her press back. He pulled back before it could go any farther, not wanting to push her, and she smiled slightly, with her eyes still closed.

"I love you too, Mafuyu," she whispered into the air, snuggling into him and placing her head against his chest. She rested like that, content in her life, with her ear against his chest so that she could listen to the soft beating of his heart. She would never let her brother go. She loved him too much. She wanted to be with him too much. And they would be together, no matter what, Miku was positive about that much.

"We just pretty much damned ourselves for eternity, Miku…" Mafuyu whispered softly into her ear, making shivers travel up her spine. Miku smiled sleepily, starting to fall asleep in her love's arms.

"I don't care…" she breathed, taking in his scent and feeling his arms tighten around her. "I love you and that doesn't seem to be changing anything…"

---

End of: _"Damned for Eternity"_

---


End file.
